


5 Ways Dom Finally Believed Brian Loved Him

by norah



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: 5 Things, CoC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways Dom Finally Believed Brian Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> For dine, who gave me the prompt.

  1. Well, there was the car thing, of course. That was the first clue. But at the time Dom just thought he was crazy for that. Crazy fuckin' white boy cop, "I owe you a ten-second car." Who _does_ shit like that? Not that he was complaining. He just thought, you know, maybe it was about Mia or something.
  2. It started to make a little more sense when Brian showed up on his doorstep in Mexico and backed him up against the rough brick wall and kissed him, hot and desperate. Dom figured you didn't suck cock like Brian did if you were just looking out for a guy's sister. And the way Brian panted and shoved back and sweated under Dom when Dom fucked him, well, that was better than a ten-second car, any day.
  3. After Dom made his deal he had to go back in the joint, just for a few months. When he got out on parole, the first thing he did was meet up with everybody from the shop for a party, where everyone drank a little too much and Letty hauled him upstairs and they never came back down. So when Dom showed up on Brian's porch the next morning, with nail scratches in his back and a big hickey on his neck, and Brian _let him in_, Dom was pretty sure this thing with Brian was a big deal.
  4. He was even more sure when he heard Brian talking to Letty out front of the house a week later. "He didn't get your messages because I erased them, Letty," and when she started in he just cut her off. "He came home to _me_, and he's staying here. With me. Fuck off until you can cope, because he doesn't need this shit." Dom was a bit pissed that Brian talked to one of _his_ friends like that, but it's not like he didn't understand possessiveness, and he'd sure as hell given the guy cause. Mostly, though, he just felt admiration. It takes _stones_ to stand up to a bitch like Letty. And Brian did it for _Dom_.
  5. But it was the day he got off parole, a year later, that he maybe really figured it out for sure. Because he'd been thinking Brian was kind of an asshole, lately, never around and always making excuses to go off somewhere. He even started to think maybe he and Mia were starting up again, because they were spending a lot of time together. But when Dom had his final meeting with his parole officer, and Brian picked him up from it in the Charger, bought at police auction and fixed up like new on the sly with help from Vince and Jesse and Letty and Mia, well.

Dominic Toretto's not stupid, okay? He knows love when he sees it.





End file.
